Gladly
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: Dance. Kirby's never been to a dance. He couldn't not go, but it's not that he didn't want to. The only thing really keeping him was Trent.


Dance.

The word ran through his mind, continuously echoing and bouncing  
against his head as though it were to suddenly break free from the  
confines of his skull. Kirby didn't know what he'd do. He was never  
invited to a dance before.

Sure, the rich kids held parties and dances, same with the college  
kids and most everyone who had the partying spirits. But Kirby never  
has gone to one. The school finally had the funding to throw a dance  
in the gym, and there was no way Kirby couldn't show. Everyone was  
going. He'd definitely be asked his reasoning for not being there. He  
had to go.

He didn't have to dance, he told himself. He could just stand from the  
sidelines and watch the couples or the groups of girls all dance  
together as he drank soda or ate some food. But somehow, he knew it  
wouldn't be all that easy. There was someone he knew would be after him.

That stupid Trent Northwick. Oh god, whenever Kirby looked up Trent  
would he staring at him, and when he didn't see him he could still  
feel that stare that made the hair on his neck stand up. He even  
talked to him once. Oh how that blonde bully was creepy.

He could just pretend to have food poisoning.

Stop being a wimp! he screamed silently to himself as he walked to his  
locker from Home Economics. Ms. Peabody and Ms. Phillips were in  
charge of decorations and such, and most likely the ones running the  
entire thing. Maybe they'd catch the flu and cancel the whole dance.  
Maybe.

He shook his head and sighed, walking towards English class. He didn't  
notice the pair of blue eyes on him the entire walk there.

* * *

Trent Northwick didn't understand why he was so obsessed with a  
certain brown haired jock.

Something about him... Something about Kirby Olsen really caught his  
eye. It could have been the tone his eyes had the first time he held  
his gaze. It could be that sideways smirk or his full smile or- the  
best of all- his laugh. It could have been how short and, dare I say  
it, adorable he was. It could of been how disgruntled he was all the  
time, his obsession with poundcake, his insecurities (you can find out  
so much when you sneak into the gym at night).

Yet, Trent loved everything about Kirby.

Not only was he utterly and completely obsessed with him, he was also  
utterly and completely in love with him.

He couldn't help but give the jock a slight glance when Ms. Peabody  
mentioned a dance coming up. Of course Kirby wouldn't dance with him.  
It didn't hurt to mess with him though.

It did hurt, however, when his heart throbbed with want for the boy.

The blonde bully saw the looks Kirby gave him. He knew those looks.  
Yet he couldn't define them at the same time.

"Maybe it's because all you do is stare at him," one of the bullies  
said when he mentioned it.

Trent could only snort.

Alas, it was the truth. He had caught himself staring intently as  
Kirby walked to his locker from Home Ec. down to English, unaware of  
the longing looks the blonde teen was giving him.

* * *

The night of the dance was coming closer and closer, and Kirby was  
getting anxious. There was no way he wasn't going, he already  
established that. What he was really worried about is how it would all  
play out. Would he find a date? Maybe it'll turn out so everything  
terrible happens to him, like getting a drink spilled on him or  
epically failing on his dance moves. What if he looked stupid? He had  
a reputation to uphold.

He was so anxious that during math with Mr. Hattrick, he didn't hear  
the teacher calling his name. He wasn't taking notes and he wasn't  
paying attention. He had to serve detention after school. Which he  
skipped.

He honestly didn't know why he was stressing over everything. His mom  
had told him before that there are some things you can't control, and  
to not worry over something that hasn't happened yet. He knew his mom  
was right, but that didn't make him feel any better. He couldn't help  
but be slightly anxious. After all, it was only an hour until the  
dance started.

* * *

Trent was anxious for the dance. He could not wait. He could charm and  
pick on the girls. Oh, but not girls exclusively. There were tons of  
boys he could toy around with. Of course, he had a favorite one. He  
was anxious to finally show Kirby that he was the man he's been  
waiting for his entire life.

The only reason for picking up the other girls and boys was to make  
him jealous.

And, well, if his plan didn't work even after multiple tries, he could  
just mess around with a few willing rich boys and try again later.

Half of an hour left. Lots of people were hanging around the gym,  
waiting for the dance to start. The cliques were grouped together in  
different places, either smoking or chatting. Not every clique member  
was present. Yet.

Trent's blue eyes were fixed on the group of jocks in the basketball  
court in front of the pool building as he took long drags on his  
cigarette. Only two other bullies were next to him; Ethan and Troy.  
Ethan was messing around on his phone while Troy was fidgeting subtly,  
constantly playing with his tie. Davis had been there at one point but  
disappeared a bit after.

The only jocks in the group Trent was staring at were Ted, Damon,  
Casey, Luis, Bo, and Dan. Juri appeared later, along with Mandy, but  
Kirby was nowhere to be seen. Even the jocks started to question where  
their remaining clique member was.

The blonde bully staring from afar looked away momentarily when his  
leg was suddenly burning and quickly brushed the ashes from his  
cigarette away, tapping it lightly to avoid any more potential burns.  
His eyes drifted back up to the jocks in anticipation of his favorite  
boy to show up.

* * *

15 minutes until the dance and Kirby had yet to come out of his dorm  
room.

He looked fine, he told himself. His hair was okay, his clothes were  
casual, yet formal enough for a dance. He smelled okay, his breath was  
okay, teeth were brushed. Face was clean, clothes had no wrinkles...

A quick glance at the clock told him he needed to slap himself and get  
to the gym already. Or just get to the gym without the slap in the face.

After swatting himself on the cheek he rushed out of his room and out  
the front door and towards the gym. Nobody was really walking around  
campus anymore, with about 7 minutes until it all started. He had  
barely caught up with the group his clique was in before they made  
their way inside, ready to give up on waiting for the shorter  
brunette. He could already feel the eager gaze burning into his soul.  
Two could play at this game, he thought.

He slowly turned around as the rest of his clique started chatting  
again, catching the gaze of the blond staring at him from the corner.  
He narrowed his eyes but didn't look away, noticing the twitch of the  
bully's mouth. He seemed to straighten up slightly and after a quick  
inhale of his cigarette he put it out under his foot. Kirby continued  
to stare at Trent, even as the blonde's mouth opened and smoke poured  
slowly into the night air. His lips were playing a small smirk, enough  
to make anyone swoon. Kirby had to admit that what Trent was doing was  
attractive. Maybe even sexy...

No! Not sexy! Trent Northwick is not fucking sexy!

Kirby almost actually smacked himself in the face for that one.

He followed the group led by Ted into the gym, yet he never took his  
eyes off of the bully in the court opposite of them. Before he reached  
and entered the door, the brunette smirked similar to what Trent was.

* * *

He had tried to hide the fact that he was excited when Kirby looked at  
him and held his gaze for more than 5 seconds. He had a very very hard  
time from grinning like an idiot when Kirby smirked at him before  
entering the gym. Kirby was really getting him wound up. By the time  
that dance was over, Trent would have him wrapped around his finger,  
head over heels in love with him. He knew it.

He started towards the gym after the other groups began to file in,  
Tom, Wade, Ethan, and Troy in tow. He wasn't sure if any other bullies  
were following him.

The gym's lights were dimmed, various hearts and decorations layering  
the building's insides. There were a few tables of food in the corner,  
stereos over in the opposite wall. What was most likely the DJ was  
setting up the music. Ms. Philips and Ms. Peabody were with him.

"Welcome," the art teacher's voice rung through the walls, getting  
most of the students' attention. "Welcome to one of Bullworth  
academy's long awaited dances!"

A round of applause. Ms. Peabody took the microphone from the other  
teacher.

"Please, enjoy yourselves! Dance to your hearts' content. Snacks are  
in the opposite corner if any of you get hungry."

More talking from the DJ before the music began to play. Tons of wacky  
teenagers were gathered in a group, not even bothering to join their  
respective cliques anymore. The music's techno beat left everyone's  
hearts and adrenaline pumping, ears ringing as limbs flailed together.

Already a few teenagers were visiting the snack table. Surprisingly,  
it didn't look like Edna's cooking at all. Nachos and hotdogs,  
actually edible food this time!

After a moment of looking about the room, Trent's eyes settled on  
Kirby once more. He was off to the sides having a conversation with  
Dan. Mandy soon made her way over and joined the conversation before  
Kirby was being led by the arm into the group of flailing teenagers.

Trent lost sight of him after that and sighed, leaning against the  
wall until his eyes settled on a boy that looked like he could toy with.

* * *

Not even 5 minutes in, and he's already being dragged into the center  
of all the chaos! He could die from suffocation! He could get a  
concussion from being punched in the face all the time!

Yet he couldn't say anything even as Mandy slowly started to try and  
work his limbs, her body a bit too close for comfort. An elbow brushed  
his shoulder as the cheerleader in front of him attempted to move his  
appendages to the beat of the heart pounding techno.

Mandy seemed to be inching closer and closer until they were separated  
by moving arms. She got closer again before letting go of his arms,  
only for them to flop awkwardly at his sides. The taller girl focused  
on dancing herself, seemingly bored with trying to get Kirby to dance.  
She was still way too close.

Soon enough, the DJ called for everyone to gather around.

* * *

The blonde bully made his way over to the half asleep male leaning on  
the wall not too far away from him. How could he be sleeping when the  
music was blowing his eardrums out?

He didn't hesitate in giving the boy's lips a chaste kiss, getting a  
slow reaction. His eyes fluttered open, half lidded from sleepiness,  
until they widened and his arms attempted to push Trent away. Trent  
only chuckled and traced a hand along his cheek.

"It's just you and me, baby... What should we do?"

The poor male under him was about frozen in fear, his arms uselessly  
trying to push Trent away. A body about the same size appeared to  
Trent's left, and a familiar voice mumbled something he couldn't make  
coherent.

"What was that, mumbles?" the bully asked loudly, leaning in towards  
the other boy he recognized as Constantinos. Aka, depressing school  
mascot.

The male pinned down under the blonde immediately scuttled out from  
under him and hid himself behind Const, bringing him back a few feet.  
Trent laughed and shook his head, quickly making a small jab to  
Constantinos's shoulder before he walked away and to the spot he had  
left Troy, still fidgeting.

The DJ then called for the students to gather around. Apparently names  
were being drawn to win prizes.

* * *

After a few names being called and 2 Nerds and a Greaser getting  
prizes of their choice, the music started up again. Mandy completely  
gave up on working Kirby into dancing, giving him a window of  
opportunity to duck out of the pit that was getting more active and  
more crazy by the second. He flopped back onto the wall behind him and  
crossed his arms. He swallowed as he made his way to the snack table  
and grabbed one of the many beam colas. He watched all of the other  
teenagers interact with eachother. Whether it was dancing or simply  
talking against the walls, everyone seemed so familiar with eachother.  
Kirby wished it was really that easy.

After an announcement of a slow song being played, the massive mob of  
teenagers settled down more than he thought they ever could.

Feeling his gut churn, he looked to the wall opposite of him ad  
shivered at the stare he should have grown accustomed to.

* * *

A slow song. Perfect. Should he play the jealousy card, or just  
straight up walk over to him? After a short moment of staring, a short  
poke was given to his shoulder.

"Go get him," Davis half grinned teasingly, though it was genuine.  
Trent nodded and began his walk to the other side of the gym, but  
stopped in his tracks when a familiar brunette girl led his boy back  
to the pit of people.

Trent grit his teeth. Mandy was getting in his way...

It seems that the jealousy card would have to do.

The blonde sauntered over to a group of the preps, taking a certain  
one by the hand and leading him to the center like Mandy had done with  
Kirby. He ignored the protests of Gord behind him and they disappeared  
into the mob of teenagers.

* * *

Why did Mandy want to dance with him so badly?!

Last time he checked, Mandy had Ted to dance with. Well, their  
relationship was off and on. Perhaps it was a phase.

But somehow he could feel another pair of eyes on him. And they were  
shooting daggers. They didn't feel warm or make his heart flutter like  
butterflies, they felt cold and made his stomach drop.

He thought he would puke when Mandy leaned closer and closer towards  
him until he could see her contact lenses, until he could smell her  
fresh breath.

He thought he would have felt something on his lips after he closed  
his eyes, but he didn't. Opening them slowly, he saw Mandy had leaned  
back and was looking over to the side.

Kirby almost regretted following her gaze.

Trent and Gord... He never would have imagined them.

He never would have imagined that Gord would look so flush-faced and  
somewhat happy dancing with Trent.

But what did that mean for Trent? Did he not have an interest in Kirby  
anymore? Was he dancing with Gord to get back at him for dancing with  
Mandy? It wasn't even he who wanted to dance with Mandy in the first  
place. Were the stares Trent gave him going to stop? Did Trent stop  
wanting his attention all together?

The song slowly ended and was replaced with more techno beats that got  
everyone jumping and excited again. Mandy gave his cheek a gentle peck  
before she pushed him out of the group and back to the wall he was  
leaning against.

He couldn't help but look at Trent, most likely flirting with the  
short prep he had been dancing with before, judging by the reactions  
the bully was getting out of the brunette.

What was this feeling Kirby had in his chest?

* * *

As the slow song ended, Trent brought his dancing partner out of the  
group and back to the other preppies. He made sure to leave a gentle  
kiss on his hand and added in some sweet talk. Gord was eating that  
shit up like he were starving. So what if the rest of the prep clique  
was giving him death glares? He could tell Kirby was getting jealous  
from the burning amber eyes trained on him. Jealousy is exactly what  
he wanted.

He sauntered back over towards the wall he was leaning against after  
some final words, making sure to smirk and meet Kirby's eyes. The  
brunette jock visibly bit his lip and looked away, grabbing a hotdog  
from the snack table. Trent couldn't help but grin. Perfect.

Another drawing was called for, this time 3 preps won. The DJ  
announced that another slow song would be played and Trent didn't  
waste his time. Kirby was about halfway done with his hotdog. No way  
could he mess this up.

He slowly walked over to where the jock was standing and gave him a  
familiar smirk. Kirby tensed visibly, slowly chewing the food he might  
be throwing up later. He felt his face flush when the bully's hands  
were on his waist and his face was close.

"What do you want?" he growled out just loud enough to be heard over  
the music. Trent reached in and took a bite from his hotdog, the same  
smirk still plastered on his face.

"You."

Kirby's eyebrows knit together and he bit his lip again. The hotdog he  
was eating was taken from him and disposed of, being replaced by  
Trent's hand.

"May I have this dance?" the blonde asked teasingly, guiding the jock  
to the dance floor.

"You idiot," Kirby mumbled, unable to take his eyes off of the male  
before him. His legs refused to resist and soon enough, they were in  
the middle of the dance floor.

Trent could have burst from excitement. This is what he wanted. This  
is what he needed. Years of staring and planning and plotting finally  
took place and now Kirby was dancing with him. In public. In public!

The blonde was startled when suddenly, the male in his grasp jerked  
away. The bully's face fell and he attempted to reach forward, only  
for the jock to step backwards and bump into Juri. The taller European  
turned and noticed Kirby was having some trouble.

"Is he bothering you?" he asked over the music, getting a quick nod  
from Kirby in return. Juri took the shocked bully and guided him to  
the furthest point from where they were standing, adding in a shove  
for good measure.

"Thanks," Kirby mumbled when Juri returned. The taller jock gave him a  
small smile and nodded, returning to whatever he was doing.

Kirby couldn't help but feel that what he just did was a big mistake.

* * *

Heartbroken was an understatement.

Trent was beyond heartbroken. He thought he had the boy he's been  
wanting so long... When really, he was nowhere close. He didn't move  
from the spot that Juri pushed him to. Even the music that was howling  
in his ears seemed to be too quiet to him. His eyes lost sight of  
Kirby. He didn't even think that he would be able to see the jock  
without puking.

At one point, Ethan had come over and attempted to console him. Trent  
ignored him and refused to look up. All he did was lean on the wall  
and be left in his thoughts.

Where had he gone wrong?

Davis had offered that he go into the pool area for more privacy and  
quiet to think. Trent didn't say anything but allowed his feet to move  
as he let his friend drag him into the opposite building. Somewhere  
among the crowd of teenagers, amber eyes were staring softly at the  
broken blonde.

Trent stared at his hands as he sat on the bleachers above the pool.  
It was more quiet, and at least his thoughts weren't so garbled when  
they were mixed with the music. Davis had left him alone, but he stood  
by the pool after tossing a cigarette to his friend.

Trent lit it and continued to think about what he could have done. He  
knew he had Kirby in his hands. How could he have fallen through?

It seemed like years until it dawned on him. He almost dropped his  
cigarette as he stumbled to get up, tossing it to Davis as he made his  
way up to where Kirby would be.

_In public. In public!_

* * *

Kirby honestly felt bad about hurting Trent like that. He couldn't  
admit he hated the bully, in fact... He actually liked him. But for  
them to be doing that... in front of all of the jocks... in front of  
everyone...

His brain felt as though it was being compressed and he couldn't put  
any thought into his decisions.

He nearly shrieked when his arm was grabbed suddenly and he was being  
pulled off towards the gym doors. He struggled against the person  
dragging him, pushing against their chest when they pinned him against  
the wall.

Finding that resistance was futile, his arms slumped to his sides and  
his head rested on the surface behind him. He gazed into familiar blue  
eyes.

"Kirby..."

Trent's eyes softened as his body slackened. He leaned closer before  
speaking again. "Forgive me."

Before Kirby could respond, he was silenced with a wet warmness on his  
mouth. He wanted to struggle, his arms moving up to push him away but  
instead gripping the fabric under his fingertips.

"I'll treat you properly," the bully whispered after they parted.  
"I'll treat you properly, Kirbs. And I can't help it when I say this,  
but..."

The corners of the blonde's mouth turned upwards slightly, the jock  
under him gulping silently in anticipation.

"I am just so completely, so madly in love with you."

Their lips met again, and Kirby couldn't help but smile. He didn't  
care that it was a boy. Someone was in love with him. And it just so  
happened to be Trent Northwick. Trent fucking Northwick!

Kirby's been crushing on him from the very start. Maybe Trent was too.

"What do you say... Go out with me?"

Kirby grinned. "Gladly."

* * *

**A/N: GAH 4 straight hours of writing this and it _still_ sucks! Well, at least towards the end. I kind of rushed it. Sorry...  
I also want to apologize for all the POV changes. They should be pretty easy to keep up with, so I'm not very concerned with them.  
Last apology! Any OOCness you may possibly see at all.**

**If you enjoyed, please, _please_ drop a review? They motivate me to write! You all have such nice things to say too... But hey, even if they're mean I don't mind them. :)  
I hope you guys enjoyed because, like I said above, I worked on this for 4 hours.**

**~Concentration Maple-ation~**


End file.
